


Mirror My Mind

by TeddyKrueger



Series: Echo My Heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Mute!Lance, Slow Burn, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Vignettes, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyKrueger/pseuds/TeddyKrueger
Summary: “You gonna answer me?” I demand. “What the fuck is your problem?”“Language,” Shiro warns.He starts tapping away at his phone screen and looks up for a brief moment, irritation painting his face. I can’t help but scoff. “So you’re gonna play with your phone are you kidd—”He shoves his phone in my face and my eyes widen.“I’m mute, asshole.”God dammit. Of course I would yell at the one kid who can’t yell back. I mean, he’s still a dick, but now I look even worse.I can’t handle this right now. I need to get the bracelet off and replace it for later. He’s not worth it anymore. I huff and tear the paper towels out of Shiro’s hand.“Whatever. Watch it next time.”A little bit of Keith's POV fromEcho My Heart.





	Mirror My Mind

If I didn’t register late, I wouldn’t be in this 8 AM course. I mean, it’s not like I wouldn’t be up right now in the first place, but I’m not exactly happy about being in class first thing.

Most of the students aren’t in class yet, but some are following behind me, eyes bloodshot and coffee cups in their hands. I can’t help but think about how weak they are. Get on my level. I haven’t had a proper amount of sleep in years.

Unlike a lot of people, I don’t like sitting in the back. A lot of students tend to type on their laptops which means a high percentage of them aren’t always going to be on task. I don’t need to deal with paying attention to the lecture as well as avoiding glancing at whatever some guy is buying on Amazon.

The murmur in class gets a little louder. Seeing as it’s a physics II course, I’m not surprised that some of them know each other. I don’t have that luxury. I took the AP physics exam in high school and passed it with a 5, making it so I didn’t have to take the first semester of the course. I figured I’d just take this one and call it even.

Everyone seems to be avoiding the front except a guy I sit two seats down from. He stares at me for a bit and I side-eye him. I can’t see much of him this way, but he’s got tan skin and dark brown hair complemented by blue eyes. I have no doubt he’s pulling off the pretty-boy look.

He turns away when the professor walks in, a dorky older guy who looks like someone’s weird uncle. He’s complete with a mustache rivaling that of a ringmaster. I don’t know whether to be shocked or impressed. Probably both, I guess.

“Good morning, class!” he greets in an overly excited voice. He attempts to get all of his papers on the table next to the podium, but a few manage to fall to the floor. At least they’re stapled. Loose-leaf would be such a pain.

He divides the papers up and hands them to the other guy at the end of our row. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome hands me one, giving me a better look. Yeah, he does pull off pretty.

“Hmm. It seems like this is a rather small class, so come closer together. I won’t bite and I doubt your classmates will either.” He gives a signal and the rest of the class moves forward and inward. Now I’m next to the guy. I’ll have to concentrate a little harder this semester.

I read through Dr. Coran H.W. Smythe’s syllabus—what a name—quicker than he talks. I don’t have to inhale the information now. Skimming it should be alright as long as I check it before class for assignments.

He’s a bit on the talkative side. I don’t mind that exactly, but I’m a little worried about him getting off on tangents. I’ve had a professor or two like that before. It can be pure torture. Sometimes I just didn’t show up because of it.

Well, at least he didn’t make us do those stupid self-introductions.

  


* * *

  


When my second professor of the day releases us early, it’s a godsend. I’ll have time to talk to Shiro before I get home. I have to ask him about my financial aid status. I’m on scholarship for being Little Orphan Keithy, but I have to make sure every semester that I’m doing okay. He sent me a text last night that he got an e-mail about it, but I was dead asleep for once.

The shop is bustling at this time of day, so I have to push through the crowd to get to where I’m going. I swear. People don’t know how to make room. 

I have to force my way through a particularly small gap when I knock into something decidedly not human and a warmth seeps through my sweater that gives way to hot wetness. I hiss at the same time he does, but he’s wearing a waterproof coat. The coffee just beads off of it. He barely got any on his jeans, so he doesn’t have the right to be in pain.

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. 

The burning extends to my bracelet which is covered in coffee. I have to take it off and I have to do it now. 

The guy whirls around on me and throws up his arms, his face contorted as if I’m the one who wasn’t making enough room and then spilled my coffee all over him. I was actually considering apologizing for a second, but that arrogance does wonders for my temper. 

“What is your problem?” I ask, probably a little louder than I meant, and move into his space.

I see a flash of white hair race towards us and I know it’s Shiro on clean-up duty. I don’t look at him. I can’t look at him right now. I’m not backing down this time. I know I’m supposed to, but shit. This guy had to get the bracelet wet.

“Oh man, Keith. It didn’t burn you, did it?” Shiro asks.

I pull my winter coat closer to me and squeeze it in response.

The guy taps Shiro’s shoulder and raises an eyebrow. Who the hell is he to be familiar with my brother? Is he some kind of regular? God. I was planning on studying in the library, but now that plan is ruined.

“I’m gonna have to go home and change because somebody doesn’t know how to move.”

Shiro puts up a hand and I can hear “patience yields focus” without him having to say a word. It’s not calming right now. My eyes should be making this guy back the fuck up, but apparently he’s settled on glaring daggers right back. Who the hell does he think he is?

A guy the size of a football player skips over, his own drink in hand, and I have to keep from flinching. Wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to drop it on me, too. His face falters.

Shiro is still looking back-and-forth between me and the other guy and hasn’t made a move to clean a thing.

“Uh. Lance? What’s going on?” the big guy asks. He isn’t really looking at Lance, but me. I don’t need him to talk. He’s not the one that needs to explain himself.

“You gonna answer me?” I demand. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“Language,” Shiro warns.

He starts tapping away at his phone screen and looks up for a brief moment, irritation painting his face. I can’t help but scoff. “So you’re gonna play with your phone are you kidd—”

He shoves his phone in my face and my eyes widen. 

_“I’m mute, asshole.”_

God dammit. Of course I would yell at the one kid who can’t yell back. I mean, he’s still a dick, but now I look even worse.

I can’t handle this right now. I need to get the bracelet off and replace it for later. He’s not worth it anymore. I huff and tear the paper towels out of Shiro’s hand.

“Whatever. Watch it next time.”

  


* * *

  


I’m lucky I have a couple spare bands for when stuff like this happens. I peel the soaked one off and replace it. I know I’m home, but it still feels wrong to have it off. It feels wrong to know that someone could be looking at it with pity. Shiro does that sometimes. I can’t help but hate him a little for it.

Kosmo peaks into the slight crack in my door and sniffs around. Eventually he pushes in and pokes me with his nose. He always knows when I need him.

I kneel down and hug him.

“It’s gonna be okay, right?” I ask him.

He melts into my pets. He’s always been the best indicator of where my life is going to go. It’s almost like he can travel through space-time and find the best timeline and figure out that I’m already on it. 

Just then I hear a scratching noise in the corner of the room on Shiro’s side. Kosmo’s head immediately whips around.

Oh god. Please tell me that noise wasn’t what I thought it was. 

A gray zoom flies out from underneath Shiro’s bed and races towards my own. Oh hell fucking no. No no no.

I back away and jump on top of Shiro’s bed pointing with all my might. 

“Kosmo! Get it! Get it get it get it!” I screech.

He does as I command, growling, and I hear squeaking before long, and then silence. Kosmo pops out, holding the dead rat in his jaws. He approaches me happily and chomps at it.

Jesus Christ. Okay. I’m not sure how much that moment has to do with where my fate is going. I’m thinking it’s going to go horribly for a little while, but maybe I’ll be okay. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's taking _forever_ to get these last couple chapters of Echo My Heart out, but never fear! I'm almost done. In the meantime, enjoy some Keith. I've been waiting to get this up for a while and I think I can actually do that without this spoiling future events. 
> 
> Anyways, working on a ton of content for you guys and I'll see you with Chapter 11 soon!


End file.
